


The Commute

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One day a 1/4 inch of snow fell in the DC area, and since it was below freezing and the roads hadn't been treated everything turned to a sheet ice.  What happened to Cas--happened to me; six hours to go what is normally 50 minutes.  Except instead of having a Dean to come home to--I had a couple of ornery, hungry cats.</p></blockquote>





	The Commute

Castiel glanced down at the clock on the car’s dashboard.

7:40

He looked up at the highway sign.

_Vienna/123 Exit, 1 mile._

Castiel looked at the brake lights.

He looked at the clock on the car’s dashboard.

8:37

He looked up at the highway sign.

_Vienna/123 Exit, ½ mile._

Vienna wasn’t even his exit.

Around 9:00, Dean called.

“Hey, babe.  Where are you?  Our show’s starting.”

Castiel stared at the large, wet flakes falling thickly through the sea of red brake lights.  It almost felt like he wasn’t a part of reality anymore.

“Dean?”

“Uh, yeah?  You there?  Where are you?”

“A couple of miles from the exit to the beltway.”

“Why are you there?  Why are you driving?”

Castiel sighed.  “My boss mixed up the dates of my meeting, so I went out to the offsite.  For a meeting that was at my usual building.”

“Aw.  Babe.  I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.  I might not be home until after midnight though.”

Dean laughed.

“I’m not joking.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t wait up.  I’ll get there when I get there.”

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Castiel looked at the clock on his car’s dash.

12:05

He looked at the highway sign.

_I-270 N/I-495 E, ¾ miles._

_Alright.  Fuck it.  I’m finding whatever sketchy back roads way to get home I can._

Castiel checked his watch as he walked in the door of his apartment.

1:03 am.

Dean was asleep on the couch.  He let him be until after he’d showered and gotten ready for bed, and then woke him up to join him on their nice pillow top mattress—which had a serious dip in the middle.

Dean barely woke up and wrapped Castiel tightly in his arms before settling almost immediately into sleep again.

“Glad you made it home safe,” Dean murmured.

“Me too.  Never had a six hour commute before.”

“You should skip work tomorrow…”

“Hmm, I’ll just go in late.”

Dean made some noises, but they weren’t quite words.  Cas smiled and cozied up next to Dean, ready to sleep deeply and well.

Outside their apartment window, the loud sounds of a bus stuck in the ice and the shouting and honking involved in clearing it up bored through the glass.  Castiel sighed.  And looked at the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> One day a 1/4 inch of snow fell in the DC area, and since it was below freezing and the roads hadn't been treated everything turned to a sheet ice. What happened to Cas--happened to me; six hours to go what is normally 50 minutes. Except instead of having a Dean to come home to--I had a couple of ornery, hungry cats.


End file.
